Clip BDSM
by Cecilia411
Summary: Stiles a des ennuis, il a besoin d'argent. Il ne trouve pas d'autre moyen d'en gagner que de se produire dans des clips Sado/Maso. Il y rencontrera Derek... Don't like, don't read. Corrigé par Calliope83. Warning: Hard, Dub-con, violence sur mineur, Slash.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclamer** : Est-ce que j'ai écrit Teen-Wolf? Non_

 _ **Avertissement** : Sujet touchant au BDSM, au Yaoi, à la violence ... Vous êtes prévenus. Fic à mi-chemin entre notre quotidien et un monde alternatif._

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : __C'est parti pour une nouvelle fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._ Avant tout, je tiens à remercier calliope83 qui a fait un magnifique travail de relecture et de correction. Ses suggestions étaient épatantes _(je précise aussi qu'elle n'était pas d'accord pour l'âge de Stiles). Désolée aux followers à qui j'ai fait perdre du temps en remettant puis en retirant l'histoire. Pour info, cette histoire est tirée d'une vidéo filmé par une boîte de production spécialisé dans le BDSM dans laquelle on y retrouve "le test" décrit ici._

OoOoOoOoO

Il était terrifié.

Adossé à son scooter, il restait immobile devant l'entrée du hangar où il allait livrer son corps à des inconnus et tourner son premier clip sado/maso. Il savait qu'une fois la porte passée, il n'y aurait plus de retour possible en arrière et qu'il devrait se soumettre aux ordres sadiques qu'on lui donnerait.

Il prit une longue inspiration afin de retrouver son sang froid et se contrôler. Mais sa décision avait été déjà prise au moment de répondre à l'annonce et il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient de la porte, puis toqua.

Une jeune femme entrouvrit la porte, elle le dévisagea, elle n'avait pas l'air heureuse d'avoir été dérangée ainsi.

\- C'est pour quoi? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

\- Bonjour, fit le garçon d'une petite voix. Je m'appelle Stiles... J'ai postulé pour tourner un film et on m'a demandé de me présenter ici.

\- Ah oui, reprit-elle d'un ton plus chaleureux. Je suis la réceptionniste, mais entre, je t'en prie.

La jeune femme observa les alentours avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte, voulant sans doute préserver la confidentialité de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur.

Il fut abasourdi par tout ce qu'il vit dès l'entrée... Des spots, des tables et des outils BDSM partout, accrochés aux murs, jonchant le sol. Des sangles de cuir. Des fouets. C'était dingue. Une odeur de luxure planait dans l'air. Des hommes affairés préparaient le plateau et une dame qui semblait être la chef était en train de leur donner des indications tout en tenant un petit calepin sur lequel elle prenait des notes. D'ailleurs, celle-ci aperçut Stiles et lui fit signe d'approcher. Il se dirigea vers elle d'un pas hésitant, s'efforçant de ne pas marcher sur les fils traînant au sol ou de ne pas faire chuter l'une des caméras.

La chef était fort occupée. Elle prit le temps de faire quelques derniers arrangements et mises au point avant de finalement se tourner vers le nouveau.

" Stiles, c'est ça? Tu es venu, c'est bien. Je n'étais pas sûre de te voir aujourd'hui. Figure-toi que nous recevons beaucoup de candidatures. Hélas, les personnes se désistent souvent au dernier moment. Étonnant non?"

\- Euh oui, madame, fit-il , ne sachant quoi répondre.

Il avait bien failli lui-même détaler comme un lapin devant l'entrée et ce n'était que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix qu'il se tenait là.

\- Je suis Aubépine, c'est avec moi que tu as correspondu par mail, et pris connaissance du contrat. Tu corresponds à la description que tu m'as faite, c'est bien, parfois les photos sont truquées. Tu es mince et légèrement musclé, un peu jeune peut-être mais c'est ce que le public recherche. Tu m'as ramené les test sanguins?

\- Oui Madame, les voici.

Stiles avait du faire des examens médicaux pour vérifier que son sang était "clean" et qu'il n'allait pas transmettre de maladies s'il tournait des scènes classées X. C'était un contrôle auquel chaque acteur devait se soumettre régulièrement. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours pris ses précautions lors de ses rencontres nocturnes dans les club gays qu'il aimait fréquenter. Il n'avait donc pas d'M.S.T.

Aubépine les lus et lui sourit d'un air approbateur.

\- Attends-moi une minute, fit-elle ensuite, je vais chercher le questionnaire que tu as rempli.

Elle alla chercher dans son fourbi ce papier, ce qui lui prit quelques instants. Le futur performeur n'était pas surpris qu'Aubépine le trouve un peu jeune, en effet il lui avait fourni des faux papiers, en réalité il avait 17 ans.

\- Ah, le voilà, voyons, dit-elle en tournant les pages...

Stiles stressait. Il se souvenait de ce fameux questionnaire, il l'avait complété lors de leurs premiers échanges. Il y était demandé quels étaient ses tabous, ce qu'il acceptait, n'acceptait pas de faire et jusqu'où il était prêt à aller. Evidemment, plus c'était hard, mieux c'était payé. Il avait donc donné naïvement son accord pour se soumettre à la plupart des prestations mentionnées dans les documents...

Aubépine relut le papier avec ravissement... les réponses devaient lui plaire.

\- C'est parfait, reprit-elle à la fin de sa lecture. Nous allons pouvoir faire un beau clip vidéo. Je crois que l'idéal pour commencer serait de simuler un casting BDSM, cela me permettra de voir ce que tu vaux et pour toi de découvrir le milieu. C'est une séquence que nous faisons régulièrement et qui est fort appréciée des visionneurs. Je t'explique, dans le scénario, je suis une auditrice qui recherche de nouveaux acteurs pour sa firme. Pour les tester, je les mets au défi d'encaisser 40 coups de canne. C'est très amusant ...

\- Je n'en doute pas, madame, répondit l'autre avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix. Si je me souviens bien, c'est payé 800 euros pour ce genre de prestation, c'est ça?

\- Oui, c'est ça. Les tarifs n'ont pas changé, rassure-toi.

\- Ah, tant mieux.

Stiles n'était pas très rassuré néanmoins. De plus, le clip était tourné sans autorisation légale, sans contrôle ni assurances. Il n'était pas sûr que tout se passerait bien.

\- Très bien. Je te rappelle une fois encore que rien ne t'oblige à rester, et que tu peux demander une pause à tout moment. Mais je ne pourrai pas te verser ta paye si tu interromps le tournage avant la fin. Tu comprends?

\- Oui, et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir.

\- Bien. Nous allons commencer très bientôt. Tu peux aller boire un café si tu veux en attendant. La cafetière est installée là-bas, fit-elle tout en la lui désignant du doigt. Je dois régler quelques détails techniques avec mon équipe. Ce ne sera pas long.

Il partit se désaltérer, ainsi qu'elle le lui avait conseillé. Le bar sur lequel étaient posées les boissons et la cafetière était proche de la scène. Comme le plus jeune était désœuvré, il ne put empêcher l'anxiété de refaire surface ... 40 coups de cannes, c'était énorme tout de même. Enfin, il avait signé et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait laisser sa détermination flancher maintenant, mais c'était difficile.

La gérante avait rassemblé son équipe afin de procéder aux derniers réglages. Devant la caméra, ils avaient installé une banquette, puis un canapé trois places en arrière plan avec un porte-parapluie à côté, contenant des cannes de différentes tailles. Un paravent sur roulettes donnait l'illusion d'un mur derrière le fauteuil. En jetant un coup d'œil dans la caméra, à la façon dont elle était orientée, on se serait cru dans un salon. Mais bien sûr, vu de n'importe quel autre angle, on voyait le studio, avec son plafond de métal traversé de gros tuyaux, les perches de prises de son en face du décor ... L'industrie du X vu des coulisses était plus traditionnelle que prévu.

Soudain, Aubépine appela son protégé... La scène était prête pour la première prise. Elle lui donna encore rapidement quelques instructions.

" Nous allons tourner ce clip comme en une seule prise, comme si c'était une scène tirée de la vie réelle. Il n'y aura qu'une seule séquence et un angle de vue unique, frontal. Nous devons donner l'impression que ce n'est pas un tournage, mais un vrai casting , sans caméra, pour le côté voyeur, OK? "

Il hocha la tête pour approuver. Elle reprit:

" Tu vas faire ton arrivée du côté droit et tu vas venir vers moi, je vais te poser quelques questions, essaye d'y répondre de façon un petit peu ... coquine. Ensuite nous passerons au test proprement dit où je te donnerai 40 coups de canne comme prévu. Des questions? "

\- En fait, je m'inquiétais un peu de savoir si j'allais avoir des marques...

\- Et bien, tu auras des marques bien sûr, mais rien de permanent. D'ici deux à trois semaines elles se seront estompées. D'ailleurs si tu travailles bien, je pourrai te rappeler dans peu de temps, pour un autre clip, mieux payé. Qu'en dis-tu?

\- Oh oui, ce serait ... formidable, répondit-il amer.

\- Bien, es-tu prêt? Pouvons-nous y aller?

Il prit une dernière inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre simplement " Oui."

\- On y va les gars, cria la patronne tout en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé trois places.

Stiles se mit à son tour sur le bord du plateau, faisant mine d'entrer dans le salon.

"Et... Action", cria le technicien.

Sous les feux de la caméra, et d'une démarche qu'il tenta de rendre le plus possible naturelle, le garçon s'approcha de sa soi-disant auditrice. Elle lui proposa de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, ce qu'il fit. Elle entama alors le dialogue d'un ton professionnel.

" Alors jeune homme, tu veux travailler pour Spanking Film? "

\- Euh, oui, répondit l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Et quelles sont les raisons pour lesquelles tu as envie de travailler pour cette maison de production? L'argent? Le bdsm?

\- Euh, oui, les deux, j'aime les deux.

Elle haussa un sourcil à sa réponse. Sa nonchalance ne devait pas lui plaire ... En même temps, pensa-t-il, il n'y pouvait rien si elle le surprenait, avec ces drôles de questions.

\- Ah, reprit- elle sans se laisser dépiter. Et qu'est- ce que tu aimes dans le bdsm? La douleur?

\- Oui, et j'aime le sexe aussi, s'enhardit-il.

\- C'est très bien ça, tu aimes le sexe violent? Avec plusieurs garçons?

\- Euh, oui, c'est ça. Je suis attiré par beaucoup de choses...

Bon, ce n'était pas une réussite mais il avait au moins essayé de dire des choses un peu alléchantes. De toute manière, il n'était pas là pour ça, tout l'intérêt du clip résidait dans la scène qui allait suivre...

\- Bon, très bien, fit l'auditrice, n'insistant plus. À Spanking Film, nos acteurs doivent être capables de supporter la douleur. Je dois te tester pour voir si tu es assez endurant.

\- Très bien, dit-il.

\- OK, alors déshabille-toi. La gérante avait pris un air amusé, comme si elle le mettait au défi de le faire.

"Allez, s'asséna-t-il mentalement. On y va".

Il se mit debout. Son tee-shirt passa rapidement au- dessus de sa tête, ensuite il défit ses chaussures et retira son jean, puis son caleçon. Finalement nu, il vit qu'elle patientait, le sourire toujours aux lèvres tout en contemplant son anatomie. A part les quelques fines cicatrices qui serpentaient sa peau par endroit, il était vrai qu'il n'était pas trop mal foutu.

Aubépine s'approcha de lui, elle caressa lentement son dos, passant ses doigts froids sur son corps, il pouvait sentir ses nombreuses bagues parcourir sa peau pendant qu'elle le touchait lentement, presque avec délicatesse. Le châtain eut l'impression qu'elle détaillait chaque pore de sa peau avec ses doigts, comme si elle voulait apprécier ce court moment de tendresse.

Elle le fit se courber, d'une légère pression de la main sur son dos. Il obéit docilement car son geste était doux. La banquette cogna contre ses genoux et il comprit qu'il devait s'y positionner.

Installé à quatre pattes sur la banquette, le dos courbé, il ne voulut pas lever mes yeux sur elle. Il craignait soit de l'énerver par son audace, soit de voir la canne qui allait le fouetter. Le jeune homme l'entendait avec appréhension marcher calmement juste à côté de lui, elle était partie chercher la canne. Il sentit qu'elle touchait ses fesses avec l'instrument, rigide et froid. Il se tendit dans l'attente du coup... Elle jouait de son appréhension, faisant claquer la canne sur son derrière avec légèreté. Il ne savait pas quand le premier vrai coup allait tomber.

Mais il vint...Clac.

Il sursauta, son corps se crispant immédiatement sous le choc.

Les coups continuèrent, il parvint à se détendre un peu car ils n'étaient pas aussi douloureux que prévu, bien sûr ça piquait et ça faisait mal, mais enfin pour l'instant, c'était supportable. Il comprit aussi le but de la femme : bien que chaque coup laissât une marque rouge,elle savait parfaitement qu'il en fallait plus pour entailler sa peau. Elle avait de l'expérience dans ce domaine , c'était évident. Ainsi elle pouvait prendre son temps.

Elle abattit la canne sur le bas de son dos plus rapidement, un peu plus fort aussi, c'était de plus en plus désagréable pour le jeune homme. D'après ses calculs, il supposait qu'elle en était au trentième coup. Il n'en était pas très sûr cependant, car certains coups, plus puissants que d'autres, lui avaient fait perdre le fil. Il n'avait toutefois pas encore bronché.

Ça commençait à chauffer rude sur son derrière, et même s'il essayait de ne pas montrer sa douleur, il se mit à gémir entre les coups. Ses fesses et le haut des cuisses avaient rougi à présent, et il n'était pas loin de sentir sa peau se fendre. Il se mit à gigoter d'inconfort.

\- Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-elle.

Stiles s'y efforça. Mais c'était de plus en plus difficile. Il se tortillait comme un beau diable, et il ne pouvait maintenant plus retenir ses sifflements de douleur.

\- Reste cambré, décréta-elle encore.

Elle claqua puissamment ses cinq derniers coups, comme si elle voulait le marquer le plus possible avant la fin... il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait très envie de se défiler, et de fuir cette scène de fou, cette horreur à laquelle son foutu destin le condamnait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il avait besoin d'une grosse somme d'argent et il devait tenir bon. De plus, il lui fallait surmonter cette épreuve au le cas où il devrait obtenir d'autres tournages. C'était en fait une sorte de bizutage.

Il réalisa avec horreur qu'il était comme un prostitué qui se vendait en échange de quelques billets. Il se dégoûtait...

Finalement, la dominante cessa le supplice.

\- C'est fini, tu peux te relever, dit-elle.

Il sentit que son dos était complètement engourdi tandis qu'il se redressait. Voulant palper les dégâts, il passa ses doigts sur ses fesses, il les sentait chaudes et humides de sueur, douloureuses.

Le garçon retourna vers la chaise où il avait mis ses habits, il prit d'infinies précautions pour remettre son boxer et son pantalon. La gérante pointa le canapé du doigt et il comprit qu'il devait se rasseoir afin de terminer l'entretien fictif.

\- Alors comment te sens-tu? demanda-t-elle.

\- Comme une merde, marmonna-t-il à voix basse en baissant les yeux.

En effet, émotionnellement, il était épuisé et un peu honteux. Il avait dû recourir à ce moyen extrême pour obtenir un peu d'argent, et c'était dégradant.

\- Tu t'en es pourtant bien sorti, objecta sa casteuse. Ta résistance à la douleur est bonne, tu es parvenu à encaisser les quarante coups. Et tes gémissements étaient … très sexy. Nous te recontacterons certainement pour un tournage au sein de la compagnie Spanking Film.

\- Merci, répondit-il.

Il se sentit mieux grâce à ces quelques paroles, il était vrai qu'il avait enduré ces maudits coups de canne avec finalement pas mal de bravoure. Il en retira une étrange fierté, même si elle était mêlée de dégoût. Il entendit le réalisateur crier "Coupez" et la séquence prit fin.

Stiles se releva avec empressement, car il n'était à présent plus tenu de se soumettre aux ordres et aussi parce que cette position était affreusement douloureuse. Un régisseur serviable lui apporta une poche remplie de glaçons afin qu'il se l'applique sur les fesses, car elles étaient gonflées. Il fut tenté de l'envoyer promener...il se sentait désormais sale, il avait envie de partir très vite. Mais face à la prévenance du technicien, il ne put résister. Celui-ci lui tendit aussi une bouteille d'eau et un tube de crème cicatrisante à appliquer le soir en pommade.

Il lui proposa ensuite de visionner le clip avec l'équipe afin qu'il puisse donner son avis, et aussi pour lui montrer les défauts de sa prestation. Le performeur le suivit, ils s'installèrent devant l'ordinateur sur lequel les techniciens avaient déjà transféré la bande.

Le châtain resta debout, en face de l'écran. Il tenait son pantalon à moitié descendu d'une main et la poche de glaçons posée sur ses fesses de l'autre. La gérante s'était installée sur une chaise et avait retrouvé un air beaucoup plus humain. Comme si elle ne laissait ses traits devenir autoritaires et durs que lors d'une performance sado/maso.

Le clip débuta avec l'entrée du garçon.

\- Tu vois là, commenta la patronne. Tu aurais dû avoir l'air moins stressé, le scénario précise que tu veux faire tes débuts à Spanking Film, donc tu es censé être sûr de toi et motivé ...

La bande continua, elle reprit:

"Même chose pendant notre échange, j'aurais souhaité que tu me fasses part plus en profondeur de tes envies masochistes, mais bon, ce n'est qu'un détail".

Le plus jeune comprenait les reproches qui lui étaient faits. En vérité, il les avait anticipés de lui-même pendant qu'il tournait ces images.

La séquence punitive qui suivit l'interview fut choquante à ses yeux. Il ne se reconnaissait tout simplement pas. Les personnes à ses côtés en parlaient avec décontraction et humour. Mais lui restait ahuri, scotché devant l'écran avec la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

\- Que se passe-t-il? demanda Aubépine remarquant son état.

\- Eh bien, je ... Je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne m'étais jamais vu d'un point de vue extérieur en train de faire... ça. J'ai l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est normal. La plupart des acteurs ne prennent conscience de leurs performances que lors du visionnage des images. Tu as été vraiment très bon pourtant, je dois t'avouer que ta résistance à la douleur m'a impressionnée. Tu m'as confié que tu avais l'habitude des coups et que tu y prenais plaisir, tu ne m'as pas menti.

Intérieurement, ces paroles le firent rire. Il n'avait jamais pris plaisir aux coups, il s'y était habitué seulement. Si elle savait…

Il voyait ses fesses devenir rouge carmin au fur et à mesure que l'auditrice les fouettait. Celle-ci tapait en lignes parallèles, les coups ne s'entrecroisaient pas encore, ce qui permettait de faire durer le plaisir. C'était impressionnant comme elle avait l'air assuré, elle était précise et son maintien était gracieux. Au bout du trentième coup, les coups avaient entaillé légèrement la peau, laissant des traces d'où le sang perlait un peu.

\- J'ai utilisé une canne de taille moyenne et souple, les cannes fines laissent des marques beaucoup plus rapidement, reprit la boss.

Le visionnage était fini, l'équipe s'accordait à dire que le clip était de bonne facture et que la prestation avait été bien exécutée. Stiles ne pouvait que les approuver avec ingénuité. Son inexpérience ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un avis plus approfondi.

Il devait encore récupérer sa paye avant de partir. La jolie jeune fille de l'entrée l'appela fort à propos et lui fit signe de la suivre. Il retourna près de l'entrée où se tenait ce qui semblait servir de guichet d'accueil, en réalité une table en bois avec des papiers posés en vrac dessus.

La demoiselle lui tendit un papier à signer.

Il le lut ... Encore une décharge, qui signalait que Spanking Film déclinerait toute responsabilité en cas de litige avec les acteurs. Et qui l'empêcherait de porter plainte si les images étaient utilisées sur des plateformes gratuites.

\- C'est pour les pirates, précisa la réceptionniste. Il y a toujours des petits malins qui s'amusent à détourner nos vidéos et à les mettre sur d'autres sites.

Il signa cette feuille. Il se fichait royalement de ce qui allait advenir de ce clip, tout comme il se moquait de la possibilité de porter préjudice à sa future carrière professionnelle. Il n'avait pas d'illusions sur son avenir. Finalement la jeune femme lui tendit la somme tant convoitée.

Il allait pouvoir partir, enfin. Mais avant qu'il pût quitter les lieux, la patronne l'intercepta.

"Stiles, attends, dit-elle. Je voulais te dire que je suis très satisfaite de ta prestation. J'espère te revoir prochainement."

\- Moi aussi, Madame, répondit-il. En vérité, il ne l'espérait pas, mais il savait que bientôt il aurait encore besoin d'argent.

Ils prirent un autre rendez-vous puis Stiles fit un signe de la main afin de saluer l'équipe et s'en alla, sa paye durement gagnée soigneusement planquée dans la poche de sa veste.

Une fois dehors, il se dirigea vers son scooter. L'air extérieur lui fit un bien fou, il avait l'impression de sortir d'un gouffre sombre pour se replonger vers la lumière.

Il regarda sa moto d'un air perplexe ... la route du retour allait être éprouvante.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de faire cette lecture, j'espère vous voir pour la suite de l'histoire.

 ** _..._**

 _BDSM: Définit **toutes** les pratiques sexuelles qui font intervenir le bondage, la domination, le sadisme et le masochisme, la soumission et les punitions._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclamer** : Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas malheureusement._

 _ **Avertissement** : Chapitre moins "sujet à controverse" que le premier, ne vous en faites pas... La suite le sera. X)_

 _ **Note** : Je reviens pour un nouveau chapitre, il est plus court que le précédent mais je présente beaucoup plus d'éléments de l'histoire dans celui-ci. Bisous à tous les lecteurs et n'hésitez pas à commenter. Je tiens à remercier calliope83 qui a fait un magnifique travail de relecture et de correction._

OoOoOoOoO

Stiles était sorti sans regret du studio.

Il avait dépassé ses limites pour ce tournage, et il savait qu'il allait peiner pour rentrer. Mais il avait son argent, il allait pouvoir aider son frère à payer sa dette, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il se décida à monter sur son scooter, souffrant déjà de la position assise alors qu'il n'avait même pas encore démarré.

La route fut longue et éprouvante. Le garçon serra les dents à chaque bosse ou nid de poule. Il se mordait les doigts de s'être livré à ce petit jeu maintenant que son fessier rebondissait sur le siège.

Depuis le décès de ses parents, c'était son oncle qui avait repris sa tutelle, à lui et à son frère.

Ils habitaient dans un quartier en bordure de ville nommé sarcastiquement "la cité des oiseaux". Sarcastiquement, car, il n'y avait là-bas, pour ses habitants, aucun espoir de liberté. C'était un repère de zonards et de sans-papiers, un no-mans land que seul les rejetés de la société osaient franchir. Mais c'était sa cité, le lieu où il avait grandi et où il se repérait mieux qu'un chat sauvage.

Le bâtiment misérable dans lequel il vivait avait été largement malmené par le temps, il était gris et en béton armé. Planté au milieu d'un terrain vague. Le sol devant la porte d'entrée était couvert de papiers, de morceaux de tôle, de pneus, et on pouvait même voir un canapé défoncé émerger d'un tas d'immondices. Mais ce soir, alors que le soleil dardait ses derniers rayons de lumière à travers la fumée des usines, il lui sembla que ce paysage prenait une allure plus douce et moins sinistre…

Après avoir garé son scooter dans un coin à l'abri des regards – il ne voulait surtout pas se le faire voler- il s'enfonça vers la bâtisse en boitillant légèrement.

Il y avait des graffitis sur les murs sales de l'entrée, et l'électricité était hors service. Il gravit les escaliers menant à son appartement. Les couloirs sombres sentaient l'urine et le renfermé, les murs étaient enduits d'un crépi abîmé et sale.

Après avoir glissé sa clef dans la serrure, il poussa la porte en s'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit et se faufila discrètement dans l'appartement. Celui-ci était composé de trois pièces assez spacieuses. Dans le salon, quelques fauteuils défraîchis, au tissu usé à certains endroits jusqu'à la trame, étaient posés devant une vieille télévision allumée. Un guéridon surmonté d'une ancienne lampe de bureau et d'un cendrier débordant de mégots étaient placés à côté d'une chauffeuse. La baie vitrée du salon était brisée sur un côté, et les quelques bouts de scotch que les occupants de l'appartement avaient collé en attendant de pouvoir remédier à la situation ne suffisaient pas à préserver la famille du froid automnal.

Le jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il aperçut son tuteur... Son visage et ses mains se découpaient sur la fenêtre, à travers les dernières lueurs du soleil couchant. Il portait son éternel blouson de cuir noir, sa cigarette se consumant paresseusement à sa bouche. Il se servit un verre d'alcool, et le but d'une traite, sans pouvoir réprimer une grimace lorsque le liquide brûlant coula dans sa gorge.

Stiles constata que la bouteille de whisky posée sur la table basse était déjà sacrément entamée. Son oncle se noyait dans l'alcool... Buvant pour oublier qu'il buvait, pour oublier qu'il était un incapable ayant raté sa vie.

Celui-ci tourna sa tête vers le plus jeune et le regarda avec insistance, de son regard noir.

\- Pourquoi rentres- tu si tard? demanda l'oncle d'une voix bourrue.

"Pourquoi ?... ça, je ne vais pas me risquer à le lui dire", pensa-t-il.

Malheureusement... Stiles était un piètre menteur. Comment allait-il se sortir de ce pétrin? Il ne pouvait pas affronter son oncle maintenant, il était trop épuisé pour lui tenir tête.

\- Euh... J'étais avec Eliot, à l'hôpital, tenta-t-il, espérant que le plus vieux gobe son mensonge.

Le tuteur fronça ses sourcils lorsqu'il entendit ce nom. Il ne s'entendait pas bien avec l'aîné de la fratrie, ce dernier avait fui la maison, il y avait quelques années déjà, lorsqu'il avait compris que la main de leur oncle serait toujours trop lourde.

\- Ce sale gamin, siffla-t-il, j'aurais dû laisser cette canaille à la DDASS au lieu de le récupérer. Quand je pense qu'il s'est fait prendre pour trafic de drogue. Quelle honte! J'aurais dû lui tanner la peau du dos plus souvent quand il était jeune, ça lui aurait appris à se conformer aux règles. Je t'interdis de le revoir.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer le courroux de son tuteur ce soir, le gamin se contenta d'approuver silencieusement. Son oncle pouvait rentrer dans une rage folle lorsqu'il buvait, une colère monstrueuse qui l'avait effrayé dès l'enfance.

\- Et n'espère pas t'en tirer si facilement , gamin, avertit le vieux en haussant le ton. Il est plus de 19 heures, tu n'es pas autorisé à rentrer si tard. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te voir devenir un délinquant comme ton frère.

Stiles le trouva bien arrogant de dire des choses comme ça. Comme s'il s'était déjà donné la peine de les éduquer, son frère et lui... Depuis qu'il était petit, la seule chose qu'il avait retenue de son éducation, était "débrouille-toi."

Mais le garçon s'écrasa, et se contenta de lui répondre:

«Désolé, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

\- Tu as besoin de structure et de discipline,» renchérit son oncle.

Stiles connaissait cette phrase, son oncle la répétait depuis l'enfance.

\- Oui monsieur, je vous remercie de corriger mes erreurs.

\- Mhh, grogna-t-il, visiblement surpris par sa docilité. Allez, va dans ta chambre, et que je ne te revoie plus.

Le châtain gagna, aussi vite que le permettait son corps blessé, sa chambre. C'était une pièce dépouillée et austère, mais propre. Il n'y avait en fait qu'un clic-clac lui servant de lit, et une armoire dont le bois était griffé, entaillé, abîmé. Stiles alla cacher son argent dans le renfoncement de l'armoire, dans un trou qu'il avait fait que personne ne pouvait soupçonner.

Après s'être appliqué la crème qu'on lui avait donnée, le jeune homme se laissa tomber lourdement entre ses draps... Il était épuisé. Son ventre gargouillait, mais il n'avait pas le courage de se relever pour aller chercher à grignoter dans la cuisine. Il tomba bientôt dans un sommeil lourd et profond.

 ** _..._**

Un pâle rayon de soleil déposé sur son visage le réveilla assez tôt. Stiles émergea difficilement, il était frigorifié. Son tuteur heureusement, partait travailler tôt le matin, ce qui lui permettait d'être seul et tranquille.

Il se traîna avec léthargie dans la cuisine, une pièce exiguë et glaciale. Il prit une grande rasade d'eau fraîche au robinet.

Il était vraiment mal en point, ses fesses se rappelaient à lui à chaque mouvement et il n'avait toujours rien avalé. Les placards étaient vides, naturellement... Il trouva tout de même un morceau de gruyère dans le frigo, au milieu des bières de son tuteur, qu'il avala rapidement avant de partir se doucher. La salle de bain était un petit réduit, à la plomberie aléatoire et au chauffe-eau déficient dont il était ardu d'extraire un peu d'eau chaude. Le jeune homme aurait aimé détendre ses muscles sous une douce chaleur. Hélas, la pomme de douche cracha un jet d'eau froide. Il ne perdit pas de temps à se laver.

Il retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et préparer son sac, puis sortit.

Dehors, le temps était brumeux, la clarté anxiogène du matin révélait à quel point il était tôt, les habitants n'étaient pas encore sortis de chez eux.

Il se dirigea vers l'hôpital où était soigné son grand frère.

Celui-ci avait été victime d'un passage à tabac. En effet Eliot était dealer, et comme tout bon revendeur, il devait d'abord emprunté de grosses doses à un fournisseur avant de pouvoir les revendre. Puis il remboursait son fournisseur qui touchait au passage un pourcentage sur les revenus d'Eliot. Son frère parvenait à tirer de ses trafics un petit profit.

Hélas, peu de temps auparavant, la police avait organisé une descente à la cité. Son frère s'était débarrassé de la came en la jetant dans les égouts pour ne pas se faire attraper.

Evidemment, la drogue n'avait pas pu être retrouvée... Eliot avait été voir son grossiste pour expliquer sa mésaventure, mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu entendre. Il l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital après l'avoir fait rouer de coups par ses sbires et lui avait accordé un délai d'un mois pour rembourser sa dette.

Stiles aimait profondément son frère... C'était le seul membre de sa famille encore vivant, (hormis son oncle, bien-sûr, mais celui-là ne comptait pas).

Le cadet avait pris la décision d'aider Eliot à rembourser sa dette. Ce dernier pouvait faire preuve d'une sacrée bêtise parfois, mais le plus jeune se refusait à l'abandonner. Il était prêt à tout pour lui, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

Stiles poussa la porte de la chambre stérile. La pièce était blanche et sans âme, une fenêtre entrouverte apportait un peu de fraîcheur à la pièce surchauffée. Son frère était allongé sur un lit, le dos légèrement relevé. Il avait le teint blafard, de nombreux bandages s'enroulaient autour de ses mains, et de sa tête. Ses pupilles agrandies montraient clairement qu'il était sous anti-douleur.

Eliot aperçut son frère, et lui proposa de s'installer à son chevet. Le cadet prit une chaise et s'assit.

"Comment te sens-tu, grand frère aujourd'hui ?" demanda son visiteur d'une voix qui se voulait joviale.

\- Mal, ça se voit non? répondit l'autre d'un ton apathique. J'ai une entorse, des doigts fêlés et la gueule amochée, j'en ai pour des mois avant d'être totalement guéri.

\- Ouais c'est moche... reconnut le premier, conciliant.

\- Tu l'as dit, petit frère, j'espère vite sortir d'ici, quand même.

Eliot s'agita d'inconfort sur son lit.

\- Je te comprends, ça doit pas être marrant de rester bloqué ici, reprit Stiles

\- C'est vrai, il n'y a même pas la moindre chose intéressante à la télé... Qu'est-ce que je m'ennuie! On m'a pris mes cigarettes à mon arrivée en plus. D'ailleurs, t'en aurais pas une pour me dépanner?

-Si, tiens, dit son jeune frère en lui en tendant une, bravant l'interdiction de fumer dans les hôpitaux.

Eliot prit tant bien que mal la fine cigarette entre ses doigts, dont certains étaient encore plâtrés, puis la porta douloureusement à sa bouche. Le plus jeune l'alluma, et son aîné tira une première bouffée avec un air de soulagement.

\- Merci , frangin, fit-il d'une voix enrouée. T'es un vrai... alors t'as pu trouver le fric?

\- On peut dire ça... je t'ai rapporté 800 euros.

Stiles n'étais pas fier de s'être vendu pour de l'argent, et il préférait que son grand frère ne sache pas comment il s'était procuré cette somme. Aussi, il changea rapidement de sujet.

"J'espère que ton grossiste te laissera tranquille avec ça."

\- N'y compte pas trop bro', rétorqua l'aîné. Je lui dois 2000 euros à cet enfoiré de rapace. Sa voix avait faibli à ces derniers mots

\- Ah ouais? Tant que ça? Merde...

Stiles s'inquiétait de retrouver son frère gisant dans une ruelle, baignant dans une mare de sang.

-Et oui, gronda le plus vieux. Je dois les lui rendre au plus vite... Mais c'est à cause de ce bâtard que je me retrouve coincé ici. Alors je me demande comment il veut que je fasse, ce con pour lui trouver autant de fric alors que je moisis sur mon lit ici.

Eliot sembla sur le point de faire une crise de nerfs. Ça ne semblait probablement pas l'amuser de devoir envoyer son cadet chercher l'argent qu'il devait. Ou peut-être était-ce seulement le fait d'être immobilisé qui l'enrageait...

-Je sais, tenta Stiles, rassurant. Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas, bro... Reste ici, et soigne-toi, c'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Mais après, je t'en prie, lâche le marché de la drogue. C'est trop dangereux...

\- Ok Stiles, promit-il.

 ** _..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclamer** : Faut-il encore le dire ? Je ne suis pas détentrice des droits de Teen-Wolf._

 _ **Avertissement** : Plus que d'habitude encore: Don't like, don't read. Chapitre "sujet à controverse"._

 _ **Note de l'auteur** : J'ai pris du temps pour le sortir ce chapitre, désolée... Je craignais vos réactions et je ne trouvais pas les mots justes... Finalement tout est sorti d'un coup. J'espère que ça vous plaira... _Evidemment, je remercie de tout mon coeur calliope83 qui a fait un magnifique travail de relecture et de correction. _Bisous à toutes (tous)_

OoOoOoOoO

À la sortie de l'hôpital, il dévala les rues les unes après les autres. Pour se défaire de ses sentiments contradictoires, pour trouver un exutoire, il courait... Courait à en perdre haleine. Courait pour lâcher prise.

Il en avait assez de tout. De cette société qui le condamnait à la semi prostitution pour s'en sortir, de son oncle qui le battait, de son frère si égoïste. Il avait envie de lâcher prise.

Ses pas l'avaient amené jusqu'au port. C'est là qu'il se laissa glisser contre un mur. Avec la mer à l'horizon. Il ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, observant les couleurs du ciel se refléter dans la mer comme si leur contemplation allait lui apporter quelques réponses...

Il sortit son portable d'une main tremblante et appela Aubépine, la gérante de Spanking Clip.

\- Allô? Qui est à l'appareil ? fit la voix chantante de sa patronne.

Stiles eut fortement envie de lui raccrocher au nez et de se débrouiller autrement. Mais que pouvait-il faire d'autre pour gagner facilement de l'argent? Il n'avait pas le choix.

\- Bonjour Aubépine, c'est moi , Stiles, répondit-il d'une voix caverneuse.

\- Ah, mon petit bad boy préféré... je ne pensais pas avoir de tes nouvelles si tôt, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, merci... En fait, j'aurais besoin de tourner à nouveau.

Il dit ces mots la mort dans l'âme, comme s'il se condamnait au fur et à mesure qu'il les prononçait.

\- Oh, vraiment, mon chou ? jubila l'autre. Mais bien sûr, ça peut se faire très prochainement... laisse- moi réfléchir. Est-ce que mardi prochain ça t'irait ?

\- Oui ce serait... parfait, répondit Stiles en cachant sa morosité derrière une voix plus enjouée. Mais, serait-il possible de faire une prestation plus...

Stiles avait du mal à formuler sa phrase.

\- Une prestation qui rapporte plus d'argent, c'est ça ? comprit-elle. Nous pouvons organiser ça. Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple que la dernière fois, en-es tu conscient ?

\- Oui, mais vous savez que je suis prêt à tout faire, répondit le jeune homme, amer.

\- Dans ce cas, reprit Aubépine, avec le ton sec et détaché qu'elle prenait pendant son travail, nous allons organiser un binôme. Un clip où tu seras en couple avec un autre acteur.

\- Ok...

\- Tu auras bien sûr le rôle du soumis. Je pense savoir à qui je vais te confier, ce sera parfait, j'en suis ravie.

\- Je répondrai à vos attentes madame, fit Stiles, un peu médusé par la rapidité avec laquelle l'affaire s'était conclue. Bon sang, qui pouvait être ce mec? A quoi pouvait-il s'attendre?

\- Je n'en doute pas mon petit... Je t'attends mardi, à 8 heures. Je t'envoie toutes les modalités et le programme par message.

\- D'accord, à mardi...

Stiles raccrocha. Il contempla avec amertume la brume qui obscurcissait à présent le ciel. Puis il fit demi-tour et rentra chez lui.

...

Une fois arrivé dans leur appartement délabré, Stiles remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son tuteur, il avait développé une sorte de sixième sens pour repérer quand celui-ci était en colère. Or, son tuteur ressemblait actuellement à une cocotte minute sur le point d'exploser. Le jeune homme allait devoir se montrer irréprochable s'il ne voulait pas passer un sale quart-d'heure.

Il entra dans la pièce à pas lents, cherchant à anticiper tout ce qui pourrait lui porter préjudice ou se retourner contre lui .

\- Bonjour, dit-il humblement.

\- Où t'étais ? répondit l'autre, d'un ton faussement dégagé, comme s'il attendait de voir la façon dont Stiles allait essayer de le berner.

Et merde, encore cette fameuse question. Qu'allait-il pouvoir répondre cette fois ? Il marchait sur des oeufs.

\- J'étais chez... l'épicier, inventa-t-il.

Mais son ton pathétique ne trompait personne. Il vit le visage du vieil homme se crisper sous l'influence de la colère.

\- Ah oui ? susurra son oncle. Tu as fait des petites courses ?

\- Euh, oui... Des petites courses...

\- Tu mens, lâcha finalement l'oncle d'un ton sans appel. Je le sais car une amie m'a appelé, elle m'a raconté qu'elle t'avait vu à l'hôpital mais que tu ne l'avais pas remarquée.

L'atmosphère était à couper au couteau, le cerveau de Stiles se démenait pour trouver une excuse plausible mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

\- Tu vas le payer, constata froidement l'homme après avoir attendu quelques instants.

\- Pardonnez-moi, mon oncle, implora Stiles qui s'était tassé contre le mur pour échapper à son tuteur. Je ne le referai plus.

\- Oh non, tu ne le referas plus , mon garçon, fit l'oncle en s'approchant. Car je vais t'apprendre la discipline.

Un coup de poing le cueillit à la mâchoire.

\- Et les règles.

Un second coup de poing atterrit sur son ventre, laissant Stiles le souffle coupé. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, haletant.

\- Je ne tolèrerai aucun mensonge de la part de mon neveu.

L'oncle déchaîné lui infligea encore quelques coups de pieds, alors que Stiles, la bouche ensanglantée, se tordait par terre, essayant vainement de se protéger.

La correction prit fin quand l'homme, essoufflé par cet exercice physique qui le sortait de sa torpeur habituelle, se détourna de lui pour retourner à son vice préféré: l'alcool. Une bouteille trônait actuellement sur la petite table en bois du salon. Ce vice engloutissait à lui seul tout l'argent que pouvait percevoir l'oncle des organismes d'aide sociale .

Le garçon ne tarda pas à tenter de se redresser, avant que le monstre ne revienne. D'abord en s'aidant de ses mains pour se remettre en position assise. Puis dans un douloureux effort, il poussa sur ses jambes afin de retrouver sa position debout.

Il ne tenta pas le diable et fila rapidement dans sa chambre.

Son oncle lui glissa une phrase pleine de fiel avant qu'il ne quittât la pièce:

"Et que je ne t'y reprenne pas".

\- Oui mon oncle, répondit Stiles d'une voix qu'il eut de la peine à maîtriser avant de refermer sa porte.

Il se dirigea clopin-clopant, vers le miroir posé sur l'étagère, afin de constater les dégâts.

Il souleva son tee-shirt, une marque commençait déjà à apparaître sur ses côtes. Son visage aussi avait pris une teinte légèrement violette à la mâchoire. Il allait en baver pour se rendre à la séance. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et étouffa ses cris de rage dans son oreiller.

...

Mardi, 8 heures, il se rendit comme promis au hangar où il avait déjà tourné son premier clip.

Il avait caché ses marques sous une lourde couche de fond de teint, comme le font les femmes battues lorsqu'elles se rendent à leur travail. Un frisson de dégoût lui parcourut les membres lorsqu'il atteignit l'entrée du hangar. Et c'est avec une certaine appréhension qu'il pénétra dans le studio honnis.

\- Stiles, cria une voix féminine, à peine eut-il passé la porte.

C'était Aubépine qui, du fond du studio, lui faisait de grands signes de la main, l'incitant à s'approcher.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle d'un pas qu'il espérait assuré.

\- Stiles, mon garçon. Ah, je suis si heureuse de te voir.

La tête brune de la gérante émergeait d'une montagne de papiers posée sur son bureau.

Dans le studio encombré, l'équipe technique était déjà au travail, finalisant les réglages pour les scènes à venir.

\- Bonjour Madame, dit Stiles d'une voix douce.

\- Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Tu es prêt pour le travail ?

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle continua d'une voix rendue stridente par l'excitation:

«Ah, je suis si contente des scènes que nous allons tourner aujourd'hui.

\- Moi aussi, madame, répondit le jeune, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

\- Viens donc, reprit l'autre en lui attrapant le bras. Je vais te présenter ton partenaire du jour.»

Elle le traîna vers un autre coin du studio, où, sur un empilement de caisse en bois, un homme brun était adossé, l'air décontracté.

À sa vue, Stiles crut que son cœur avait manqué un battement. Ce type, pensait-il, était incroyablement beau. Brun, grand, musclé, comme il les aimait... Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique s'étaient tournés vers lui, et le firent rougir lorsqu'ils s'attardèrent sur son visage.

\- Bon...bonjour, marmonna-t-il en lui tendant la main. Je suis Stiles.

\- Et moi, Derek, répondit l'autre d'une voix chaude, en serrant celle-ci. Je suis heureux de te rencontrer.

\- Moi aussi, fit le plus jeune en reprenant contenance.

\- Bien, coupa Aubépine avec un sourire de conspiratrice. Vous allez bientôt vous mettre en place. Stiles, je veux que tu te concentres sur ta scène, tu obéis à Derek et tout se passera bien. Si tu dois lui parler, tu t'adresseras à lui en disant "maître". Je ne veux pas de rébellion. C'est compris ?

\- Oui, madame, répondit Stiles qui n'arrivait plus à détacher ses yeux du visage avenant du plus âgé.

\- Quant à toi, Derek, tu as déjà été briefé. N'oublie pas le plan des séquences. Vous pouvez tous deux demander une pause si le besoin s'en fait sentir, mais si vous quittez le tournage, vous ne serez pas payés...

Elle attendit un instant que les deux garçons consentissent à ses paroles avant de reprendre.

"Bien, si tout est clair et que vous êtes prêts, nous commençons."

Derek alla d'un pas allègre se positionner devant les caméras. Il retira son tee-shirt d'un geste souple, ne laissant comme vêtement que son jean qui tombait un peu bas sur ses hanches, avant de se tourner vers Stiles pour lui jeter un regard interrogatif. Celui-ci comprit le message. Il déposa donc son sac à dos et son blouson sur les caisses face à lui puis alla rejoindre, d'un pas beaucoup plus timide, Derek qui l'attendait.

\- Tu es vraiment mignon, fit le plus vieux d'un air appréciateur.

Stiles, qui ne s'attendait pas à un tel compliment, se sentit rougir.

Aubépine qui s'était placée à côté de son cadreur afin d'observer la scène lâcha d'un ton graveleux: "Allons, allons les garçons, vous vous échangerez des amabilités plus tard, je vous rappelle qu'on a un clip à tourner." Ces mots rendirent Stiles, si possible, encore plus rougissant. Derek remarqua son état et afficha un petit sourire de fierté.

Le décor de la scène du jour était différent de la dernière fois. En fait, les techniciens avaient simplement utilisé les murs du studio et y avaient placardé des grillages, il y avait aussi une banquette en cuir noir plutôt large qui, comme Stiles le devinait, servirait à la seconde partie de la séquence... une séquence plus sexuelle. Naturellement, il y avait tout un assortiment de sex-toys, de lubrifiants, de martinets et de fouets en tout genre qui reposait sur un support métallique, à côté des grilles.

\- Allez, on passe aux choses sérieuses, les garçons, dit Aubépine.

\- Et... Action, renchérit un technicien.

Still était confus, il jetait des coups d'œil timides à Derek, ne sachant que faire. Ce dernier prit les choses en main et se glissa dans son rôle de dominant avec un naturel déroutant, prouvant par ce simple fait qu'il avait l'habitude de prendre les commandes.

\- Bon, commença-t-il d'une voix tranchante, tout se passera bien si tu m'obéis, tu comprends ?

\- Oui... répondit Stiles. Puis avec un temps de retard il ajouta "maître."

Le "maître" en question esquissa un sourire de contentement face à l'apparente docilité de son soumis. Celui-ci avait baissé la tête, ne le regardant plus dans les yeux et semblait prêt à répondre à ses attentes.

\- Très bien, reprit-il de sa voix grave. Déshabille-toi.

Stiles s'empressa de lui obéir, il se déshabilla et laissa choir ses frusques par terre.

\- Complètement, précisa le brun.

Le plus jeune laissa donc glisser le dernier barrage qui faisait obstacle à son intimité. Il se cacha maladroitement les parties derrière ses mains tandis que Derek l'admirait, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il trouvait le garçon charmant. Derrière ses yeux baissés, derrière sa maladresse, il devinait une volonté à toute épreuve. Le corps fin et musclé du plus jeune le faisait déjà tressaillir de désir. Et il se sentit un instant compressé dans son caleçon.

\- Mets-toi accroupi, le dos contre la grille.

Alors que Stiles obéissait promptement aux ordres, Derek partit chercher quelques accessoires qui lui serviraient pour la séance de jeu.

Il revint un instant plus tard, tenant dans ses mains des bracelets de cuir dont la boucle attenante pouvait être attachée.

\- Tends tes mains, prononça-t-il à voix basse.

Ce que Stiles fit. Le brun s'était placé à sa droite, de sorte que la caméra ne perdît pas une miette de ce qui se passait. Il mit les bracelets aux poignets du garçon, les serrant assez fort, sans les comprimer néanmoins. Puis il lui redressa les bras, assez haut pour l'obliger à se relever un peu, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune prît une position "assise". Quand il le jugea assez redressé, il attacha les boucles sur le grillage, un bras après l'autre.

Stiles devinait à quel point la position était impudique. De plus, il savait que rester ainsi provoquerait rapidement des douleurs musculaires. "Une parfaite position de soumis", susurra une voix sarcastique dans sa tête.

\- Écarte les jambes, ordonna Derek d'un ton sans réplique.

Still écarta ses cuisses qu'il maintenait jusqu'à présent serrées dans un pathétique espoir de conserver un peu de sa pudeur.

\- Bien, je veux que tu les gardes ouvertes tout le temps que durera la séance, annonça le dominant. T'en sens-tu capable?

\- Oui, maître, murmura Stiles jouant le jeu.

\- C'est ce que nous verrons.

Derek alla chercher un martinet composé d'une multitude de lanières en cuir qui allait servir à échauffer la peau, puis il regagna son emplacement initial.

\- Je veux que tu restes silencieux et immobile durant ta punition. Est-ce clair?

\- Oui maître.

\- N'oublie pas, dit-il juste avant de frapper, si tu m'obéis, tout se passera bien.

Stiles ferma les yeux et retint son souffle quand il vit le bras du plus vieux se lever.

\- Et un...

Le coup claqua sévèrement contre son torse, lui laissant une belle marque rouge entre les tétons.

\- Et deux...

Le coup tomba sur ses côtes à l'endroit même où son oncle l'avait frappé. Stiles serra les dents.

\- Et trois...

Sur son ventre cette fois-ci.

\- Et quatre...

Sa peau lui brûlait là où le martinet passait.

Les coups s'enchaînaient et Stiles restait courageusement imperturbable, les mâchoires crispées, encaissant sans broncher.

Le plus vieux commençait à être surpris de l'endurance du plus jeune, il ne s'y était pas attendu, vu son gabarit fragile.

Il y alla avec plus d'intensité mais rien à faire, le petit ne criait pas. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il pensa qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouvé un soumis à la hauteur de ses espérances.

Après quelques minutes douloureuses, le plus vieux s'arrêta. Stiles rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait maintenus hermétiquement fermés durant sa punition. Son torse et son ventre avaient pris une couleur rouge vif. Ses tétons étaient gonflés à force d'avoir été malmenés. Il regarda Derek et vit que celui-ci avait l'air content, fier de son soumis. Cela ne lui fit pas plaisir pour autant, lui ne faisait ça que par besoin, pas parce que ça lui plaisait. Plus il encaisserait, plus il palperait une belle somme. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il s'efforça de rester concentré sur son objectif alors que Derek le détachait.

\- Tu peux te relever, autorisa le brun.

Stiles se remit debout, des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux suite à l'effort qu'il dut déployer pour se relever. Il eut du mal à se tenir debout sans vaciller.

\- Tout va bien ? demanda Derek qui avait remarqué le teint pâle du plus jeune. Tu veux continuer?

\- Oui, répondit Stiles... Oui, maître.

En vérité, il ne se sentait pas prêt à poursuivre, mais sa paye était en jeu. Et puis surtout, il ne voulait pas montrer ses faiblesses au beau brun.

Alors il se remit vaillamment dans la situation, se concentrant à nouveau, bandant sa volonté comme un arc tendu.

Derek resta un instant indécis, ne voulant pas pousser l'autre trop loin dans ses limites, mais le garçon semblait décider à continuer. Et il n'allait pas aller contre cette volonté.

\- Tu as été un bon garçon, reprit-il. C'est pourquoi je vais te donner une récompense.

Derek attendit une réponse du soumis.

\- Merci, répondit Stiles... Maître, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence, ayant compris les attentes de l'autre, se bornant à les satisfaire.

\- Bien, allonge-toi sur cette banquette, sur le ventre.

\- Oui, maître, répondit-il sans oublier le titre honorifique cette fois.

Stiles s'allongea comme convenu. Il était tendu, il essayait de se détendre malgré l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre.

Son maître revint vers lui, tenant un flacon de lubrifiant dans la main. Il se dirigea derrière lui, face à son fessier. La caméra filmait toujours.

Il commença par flatter ses fesses avec ses mains, celles-ci gardaient encore quelques traces de son précédent "examen". Le brun ne put résister à les faire claquer un peu: elles étaient si fermes et si rebondies devant lui. Si tentatrices.

Puis il fit couler le liquide abondamment sur ses doigts.

Stiles restait toujours immobile, retenant son souffle dans l'attente de ce qui allait suivre.

\- Détends-toi, siffla le plus vieux.

Il enfonça un premier doigt dans son anneau serré. Stiles ne cria pas. Un deuxième suivit alors... il commença à faire aller et venir doucement sa main entre ses chairs. Stiles frissonna et gémit.

Le troisième doigt rentra sans peine. Visiblement le plus jeune avait trouvé le chemin du plaisir.

\- Suce-moi, ordonna le plus vieux après avoir joué un moment avec son soumis.

Stiles se retourna et s'empressa de sortir le pénis de son maître de sa prison de tissu. Il ouvrit d'une main agile les boutons de son jean et fit glisser avec douceur le pantalon sur les jambes du dominant. Puis il approcha sa bouche de l'objet du désir. Celui-ci était long et volumineux – tout comme le sien d'ailleurs - et il fit glisser de façon dévergondée sa langue sur la virilité de son maître. Après l'avoir titillée un moment, il la prit en bouche. Derek grogna en fermant les yeux, assailli par le plaisir qui brûlait en lui.

Le brun passa ses doigts sur la tête du plus jeune. Avec douceur d'abord, mais, comme celui-ci ne s'activait pas assez vite à son goût, il l'empoigna et poussa son engin dans la gorge du plus jeune, durement, sans ménagement, faisant aller et venir son pénis avec force et rapidité. Stiles grimaça tout en essayant de satisfaire son maître, des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et réprima à plusieurs reprises un haut-le-cœur.

\- Rallonge-toi, ordonna Derek après un moment, retirant son membre de la bouche de Stiles parce qu'il sentait son plaisir devenir trop conséquent.

Le jeune homme eut un hoquet, s'essuya doucement la bouche. La vue de ses lèvres, rouges et gonflées, firent de nouveau tressaillir Derek de désir.

\- Oui maître, répondit le châtain en se retournant.

Il entendit le bruit spongieux du lubrifiant qui sort de sa bouteille, Derek s'en enduisant généreusement le pénis.

Ce dernier écarta ses fesses sans douceur et s'enfonça d'un coup douleur provoquée par le martinet précédemment n'était rien comparée à celle-ci.

\- Bouge pas, souffla-t-il.

Le plus jeune se calma dans l'instant, reprenant le contrôle de ses émotions et retrouvant la maîtrise de sa douleur grâce à ces quelques mots. Il se détendit.

Le dominant profita du relâchement du plus jeune pour s'enfoncer encore plus fort, il voyait les doigts de Stiles se contracter et s'agripper fermement au revêtement de cuir en dessous de lui. Il commença à aller et venir, doucement d'abord, puis avec plus de puissance et de vigueur.

Après quelques instants, le soumis commença à haleter. Derek tapait sans douceur contre sa prostate et sa verge qui s'activait sans répit en Stiles envoyait au jeune garçon des vagues de plaisir auxquelles il s'abandonnait sans retenue.

Soudain, Stiles sentit les mains du plus vieux se plaquer contre ses hanches, et il comprit qu'il essayait de le retourner. Il se plia aussitôt à ses exigences en joignant ses efforts aux siens et se mit rapidement sur le dos.

Le brun, qui avait quitté l'antre de plaisir le temps de ce changement de position, souleva les cuisses du plus jeune. Il redressa les jambes de Stiles qui se laissa faire, jusqu'à ce que ces genoux atteignissent sa tête. Puis, se tenant d'une main à la banquette, il guida sa virilité de nouveau dans le fondement du jeune homme et s'enfonça encore, d'un seul mouvement, ample et vigoureux.

Le soumis, qui était maintenant pantelant de plaisir, ne demandait qu'à jouir sous les assauts du brun. C'était un pur bonheur à voir, pour Derek, ce petit corps haletant et rougissant de plaisir sous lui. Il ne put résister bien longtemps. Il le malmena encore le temps de quelques mouvements erratiques, puis se déversa en lui, le corps secoué de tremblements pendant sa jouissance. Le plus jeune le suivit peu après, venant dans un petit gémissement étouffé.

Ils restèrent tout deux sans bouger, une minute ou deux, le temps de retrouver leur souffle et que leurs battements de cœur redeviennent plus réguliers. Le plus vieux s'était affalé contre son soumis. Ils entendirent vaguement le "Coupez" d'Aubépine qui mettait fin à la séquence.

Stiles était confus d'avoir pris un pied pareil lors d'une séance SM. Mais c'était vrai que le brun au dessus de lui était magnifique. Même son arrogance avait fini par lui plaire au bout d'un moment. Le châtain était obligé de s'avouer qu'il avait eu un coup de cœur pour son partenaire. Mais c'était un boulot, un simple boulot, il ne devait pas l'oublier. Et ce Derek était lui aussi là pour l'argent.

Il se mit à gigoter sous le brun qui comprit le message et se redressa, le laissant se dégager. Il aperçut Aubépine qui accourait auprès d'eux, un paquet de lingettes dans la main et l'air ravi.

\- C'était parfait, débita-t-elle rapidement de sa voix haut perchée. Je suis ravie, vous avez très bien travaillé. Derek, tes talents de dominant ne sont plus à prouver. Et toi, Stiles, tu as réagi à la perfection. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Elle remarqua soudain que sa diatribe n'avait pas provoqué le moindre effet sur les deux performeurs qui étaient encore sonnés. Elle leur laissa donc un peu de temps afin qu'ils se nettoient et qu'ils se rhabillent avant de reprendre:

"Oui, je suis très fière de vous deux, vous allez voir… Le rendu à la caméra est absolument superbe et je..."

\- En fait Madame, la coupa Stiles, je souhaiterais si ça ne vous fait rien, récupérer ma paye et partir rapidement.

Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil perplexe, surpris de l'empressement du garçon.

\- Euh, oui madame. Désolé, je dois... me dépêcher, rajouta-t-il.

\- Ah bon. Très bien, je comprends, répondit la gérante d'un air tout de même dépité. Tu peux aller voir mon assistante qui te donnera ton dû dès que tu auras signé les papiers.

\- Merci m'dame, reprit Stiles, fonçant vers le bureau.

Il régla les menus détails administratifs avec l'assistante tandis que Derek et Aubépine le dévisageaient d'un œil inquisiteur.

Il courut presque jusqu'à la sortie tout en criant un "Au revoir tout le monde".

Enfin il ouvrit la porte de sa prison et se jeta dehors.

Il était en train de se diriger vers son scooter lorsqu'il entendit Derek courir derrière lui.

\- Attends, cria ce dernier.

\- Quoi ? répliqua Stiles d'un ton peu amène.

Derek fut surpris du ton du plus jeune, lui qui était il y a cinq minutes encore à ses pieds lui parlait maintenant avec un soupçon d'agressivité dans la voix. C'était inattendu vu ce qui venait de se dérouler dans le hangar. Mais cela lui fit comprendre que Stiles était plus mystérieux qu'il ne le paraissait.

\- Je...

...

 _A suivre..._

 _Une review = Un bond de joie de l'auteur_


	4. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer** : Je passe, vous connaissez la chanson..._

 _ **Note** : Je vous remercie de vos réponses à mon petit sondage, les propositions 1 et 3 ont été choisies, pas de drame donc. __Je vous remercie, vous m'avez proposé plein d'idées intéressantes, c'est génial à exploiter, C'est plus facile d'écrire quand on a une ligne directionnelle. En plus, je connais maintenant mieux les goûts qui règnent sur ce site, et c'est trop cool... Ce chapitre est plutôt court,c'est une transition. La suite arrive très vite, promis :) Merci à Calliope83 qui assure comme toujours._

* * *

\- Je...

\- Je quoi? lui lança le plus jeune d'une voix tranchante, tu n'en as pas eu assez?

\- Comment ça? répondit Derek surpris, il ne comprenait pas la réaction de son interlocuteur. Que lui valait ce changement d'attitude, n'avait-il pas accepté de tourner avec lui précédemment? Pourquoi prenait-il ce ton méprisant?

Le dominant était embarrassé, il s'était fait purement et simplement remettre à sa place. Ce délicieux jeune homme avait été merveilleusement soumis pendant le tournage, il aurait aimé approfondir ces penchants avec lui.

\- Rien..., souffla l'autre, se sentant coupable. Laisse tomber, je dois y aller.

Sans attendre, Stiles enfila son casque et se jucha sur son scooter, puis il partit dans un bruit pétaradant.

Derek était resté planté là, sur le bord du trottoir, ahuri par le manque de civilité du châtain, se posant mille questions.

Au bout d'un moment, alors que le scooter avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps à l'horizon, il tourna les talons et retourna au hangar, dépité.

. . .

 _P.o.v Eliot :_

Eliot s'ennuyait comme un rat mort à l'hôpital.

Son plus jeune frère était passé plus tôt dans la journée, afin de lui donner l'argent qui servirait à rembourser son grossiste.

Couché dans son lit, il regardait par la fenêtre d'un air las. La vue donnait sur un petit parc verdoyant, le vent faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres déjà jaunies par l'automne. Les pépiements d'oiseaux et les cris des enfants jouant en bas le tiraient de ses pensées lugubres...

Il savait qu'il allait bientôt devoir retourner à son quotidien violent, il ne pouvait pas se planquer à l'hôpital éternellement.

Ces deux dernières semaines paisibles avaient été comme un havre de paix pour l'aîné, une source de bien-être.

Car il n'y avait pas la violence qu'il côtoyait habituellement, ni les trafics, ni la peur de prendre une balle perdue et de crever sur le bout de trottoir qu'il avait pris comme spot.

Il ne craignait pas de se retrouver nez à nez avec des flics trop zélés qui abusaient des coups de matraque.

Contrairement à son frère, lui n'avait jamais cru qu'il était possible de s'extirper de cette violence. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs plus souffert que lui lorsqu'ils étaient enfants, Stiles n'hésitait pas à prendre des coups à sa place, afin qu'il garde un peu d'espoir pour croire qu'un avenir plus serein serait un jour envisageable.

Quand l'infirmière entra dans sa chambre pour lui annoncer qu'il pouvait partir, Eliot comprit que ses vacances prenaient fin.

Il se leva en serrant les dents, éprouvant encore quelques douleurs lancinantes dues à ses fractures aux doigts. L'aîné remballa ses maigres affaires et sortit avant qu'on ne l'interpelle pour lui demander où était la personne qui était censée venir le chercher.

Eliot prit ensuite la longue route qui menait à la Cité des Oiseaux. La différence de paysage une fois sorti de la ville fut brutale.

Les murs étaient gris, les bâtiments délabrés étaient gris, les gens étaient moroses. Le ciel lui-même au dessus de la cité semblait posséder son micro-climat... gris bien entendu. L'ensemble était d'une douloureuse âpreté.

Il emprunta les allées sinueuses qui menaient à son domicile, si on pouvait attribuer ce titre au cloaque qu'il occupait, il croisa certaines connaissances sur sa route, des âmes errantes avec lesquelles il faisait des trafics en tout genre. L'un d'entre eux lui prêta de quoi se faire un spliff, il en avait bien besoin présentement.

Eliot vivait dans un squat nauséabond qu'il partageait avec d'autres potes d'infortune.

Quand il pénétra chez lui, l'odeur rance lui sauta au nez, des canettes de bière et des immondices jonchaient le sol. Son moral, déjà bien atteint, en prit encore un coup.

Il alla s'installer dans son coin, sous la fenêtre. Le jeune homme y avait placé une couchette qui lui servait à la fois de fauteuil, de table et de lit. Elle était heureusement plastifiée pour pouvoir résister à la crasse ambiante.

Eliot ouvrit la fenêtre afin de respirer un peu d'air frais. Puis il se craqua son joint avant de s'étendre sur son lit et de regarder la nuit tomber.

Il songea avant de s'endormir qu'il avait intérêt à aller vite rembourser son grossiste s'il ne voulait pas voir ses acolytes débarquer comme des cow-boys.

Il s'interrogea un instant sur son jeune frère qui avait réussi, par on ne sait quel prodige, à se procurer une grosse masse d'argent.

Épuisé, il sombra dans un sommeil sans rêves.

. . .

 _P.o.v Stiles_ _:_

Cette même nuit, dans une chambre où les souffles de vent s'engouffraient par la fenêtre ouverte, faisant gonfler les rideaux, un mince jeune homme s'agitait sur son lit. Ses gestes étaient erratiques et saccadés. Il gémissait tout en agrippant parfois frénétiquement ses draps.  
Il se redressa soudainement dans un sursaut.

De grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son dos dénudé. Entre ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses cuisses, il remarqua qu'une grosse bosse étirait son caleçon.

"Putain, grogna-t-il. C'est quoi ça?"

Il resta un instant sans voix, songeant aux rêves étranges qu'il avait faits.

Derek... Cet homme avait hanté ses rêves toute la nuit, il n'avait pu empêcher ses pensées de dévier sur ce beau brun aux yeux électrisants.

Dans son rêve, il était couché par terre, ses quatre membres étaient attachés. Son maître se tenait au-dessus de lui, il le cravachait avec un sourire mordant semblable à celui d'un loup.

Rien qu'à ce souvenir, Stiles était encore plus excité. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il s'étendit sur son lit et laissa lentement sa main glisser sous son vêtement.

Déjà échauffé par son rêve, son membre s'était durci, il l'agrippa d'une poigne ferme. Sa montée de plaisir fut fulgurante, seulement quelques mouvements de la main lui suffirent pour atteindre le point culminant. Il jouit tout en mordant son oreiller.

Un sentiment de culpabilité le saisit la seconde suivante, il n'avait jamais désiré être dominé, qu'est- ce qu'il lui arrivait?

Il était vrai que pendant sa scène il avait ressenti le sentiment d'être protégé par cet homme bourru. Ce vieux loup protecteur lui avait-il fait tant d'effet?

Il se retourna et poussa un grognement de frustration.

Il se dressa hors de son lit, prit quelques affaires propres et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'eau froide qui l'attendait était bienfaitrice, mais désagréable.

Sa peau encore marquée était par endroits douloureuse, mais elle ne provoquait plus en lui de sentiments de dégoût ni de répulsion, et voir ces marques dans le miroir ne le dérangeait plus.

. . .

 _Kalane: T'es chou ma belle, mais je crois que j'ai déjà trop attendu._

 _Solene: Merci pour tes encouragements._

 _Charle Carval: Le sexe BDSM, y a pas mieux :)_

 _ciboulette333: Merci beaucoup pour tes précieuses idées, je vais les utiliser (alerte spoil :)), ça m'aide vraiment ce genre de commentaires pour avancer._

 _lady-san: C'est bien lancé le masochisme maintenant X)_

 _eternyti: Il n'y aura à priori plus de clips mais d'autres rebondissement dans ce genre sont à prévoir, merci pour ta review!_

 _: Je vais essayer de faire ça :)_

 _Comme d'habitude, laissez moi vos avis, plein de love._


	5. Chapter 6

_Note: Un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère va vous plaire, merci à ciboulette333, kalane, yugai et bloupbloup pour leurs reviews. Et Calliope ma bêta adorée (qui doit être énervé de toutes mes fautes :))_

* * *

Un nouveau matin se lève sur la cité perdue des oiseaux. Stiles qui n'avait pu retrouver le sommeil de la nuit était parti en ville, en quête d'un emploi. Sa figure avenante et honnête retenait l'attention des potentiels employeurs. Néanmoins, ce ne fut qu'en fin de journée qu'il décrocha une proposition d'emploi chez "Jampony Express", une agence de coursiers. Une période d'essai fut convenue pour la semaine suivante.

Stiles, plutôt soulagé d'avoir décroché une proposition de job si facilement, rentra chez lui le cœur léger.

Un doux sourire flottait encore sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il franchit la porte d'entrée. Il enleva son sac à dos, retira son blouson, et déposa ses clés sur le guéridon prévu à cet effet. Marchant d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine, il alla se servir un grand verre d'eau fraîche afin de se désaltérer de cette journée de recherche effrénée. Le jeune homme était en train de se servir un deuxième verre d'eau lorsqu'un tintement près de la porte d'entrée retint son attention.

Le bruit de la clé glissée dans la serrure le fit sursauter. A cause de ce geste nerveux, un peu d'eau jaillit du verre et atterrit sur son sweat-shirt. Il s'essuya rapidement du revers de la main, et se retourna lentement vers l'entrée. Dissimulé dans la cuisine, il guettait par la porte entrebâillée les mouvements de son tuteur qui venait d'arriver.

Celui-ci avait claqué la porte d'entrée et grommelait dans sa barbe des mots inintelligibles. Stiles sentit son cœur battre de plus belle. Les années passées à la charge de ce tourmenteur lui avait appris à décrypter tout les faits et gestes de son oncle. Il pouvait deviner, rien qu'à sa démarche lourde et décidée, à ses sourcils exagérément froncés et à son regard ombrageux, que son oncle était très en colère et qu'il allait se prendre une raclée.

Suspendant ses gestes, Stiles entendit avec une angoisse croissante le chef de famille s'approcher. Quand il fut à sa hauteur, le garçon sut avec certitude qu'il était sur le point de se faire cogner.

Son oncle était un homme large d'épaule, sa carrure était celle d'un ancien boxeur. Stiles savait qu'au corps à corps, il n'aurait aucune chance. Il ne s'en souciait pas outre mesure, car sa droiture était telle qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à se rebeller contre l'autorité familiale, même si c'était un vrai abruti qui l'incarnait.

Son oncle menaçant le regardait avec hauteur, une veine violacée palpitait à son front.

" Sais-tu où j'ai passé ces dernières heures, mon garçon? demanda le quadragénaire d'un ton narquois.

\- Non, mon oncle ", murmura le châtain.

Stiles avait baissé les yeux dans le vain espoir d'apaiser la colère du tuteur. Hélas, cette docilité apparente n'eut aucun effet, puisque c'est d'une voix pleine de fiel qu'il reprit:

" Et bien, j'ai été convoqué par ton directeur, sais-tu pourquoi? "

La respiration de l'adolescent se fit plus erratique à l'entente de ces mots, son cœur pulsa férocement dans sa poitrine... Bien sûr qu'il savait... comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir ? Il attendait justement que ça lui tombe sur le coin de la gueule. Maintenant, il en était convaincu, il allait être sévèrement puni.

" Parce que..., bégaya-t-il, parce que... je n'ai pas été au lycée depuis une vingtaine de jours. "

Le tuteur, exaspéré, serra ses poings sous la fureur qui le traversait. Le plus jeune se prépara au pire et ferma les yeux.

"Tu es renvoyé, petit con!" hurla finalement l'oncle enragé avant de se jeter sur lui et de le rouer de coups.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter sa colère, et quand Stiles tomba à terre après quelques coups de poing, il se mit à lui donner des coups de pieds.

Le jeune homme, qui avait la tête ensanglantée reposant contre le carrelage ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'encaisser les coups brutaux de son tortionnaire.

Stiles gémissait, mais serrait les dents. Il se refusait à implorer son pardon, sa fierté étant son seul rempart face à cette violence, la seule chose que ce monstre ne pouvait atteindre, la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever.

L'adolescent sentait les bottes pointues lui broyer les côtes. Dans sa bouche sanglante, ses dents déchaussées l'élançaient terriblement. Tout son corps semblait perclus de douleur...

Entre chaque attaque, l'homme irascible proférait une insulte humiliante.

"Sale chien... Petite ordure... Je vais te mater... Je vais t'apprendre la discipline!"

Stiles ne les entendait même plus, le rythme des coups s'était affaibli et il commença à perdre conscience, des taches blanches apparaissant devant ses yeux.

Un dernier coup au crâne, et ce fut le black-out.

...

Ce fut plus tard, bien plus tard, qu'il se réveilla.

Stiles avait passé la nuit par terre, couché sur le carrelage froid de la cuisine.

Son arcade sourcilière s'était coupée, son sang avait coulé sur ses paupières, les collant entre elles. Il dut se frotter longuement les yeux avant de pouvoir les ouvrir.

Le jeune les referma aussitôt, en effet, un rayon de soleil filtrait à travers la fenêtre, et lui atterrissait droit dessus. Cette lumière trop vive lui provoquait des élancements de douleur qui irradiaient jusqu'à son cerveau.

Toujours sonné, il prit un temps fou à retrouver le contrôle de son corps et à se redresser.

Une douleur plus vive que les autres se manifesta, à hauteur de ses côtes, celles-ci devaient probablement être fêlées.

Il s'appuya de tout son poids contre le plan de travail afin de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Il ouvrit le robinet et se rinça la figure avec quelques jets d'eau glacée.

Son oncle avait toujours eu la main lourde, mais cette punition avait été appliquée avec beaucoup trop de sévérité. Stiles sentait que sa condition physique avait cette fois-ci vraiment mise à mal. Peut-être même qu'il avait frôlé le coma. Ou la mort.

Depuis qu'il était petit, il trouvait que son tuteur était spécialement injuste avec lui. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais tenté de se soustraire à ses punitions quasi-quotidiennes. Il pensait que ce dernier ne le frapperait jamais assez fort pour qu'il en garde des séquelles incurables.

Mais à présent, il se mettait à douter de la justesse de son raisonnement.

Son oncle l'avait quasiment torturé, il avait été à deux doigts de perdre un oeil sous les coups. Ses côtes saillantes le faisaient atrocement souffrir et sa respiration était sifflante. De plus il allait avoir de nombreuses ecchymoses qui allaient être difficiles à cacher.

"Cette fois, c'en est trop,"pensa-t-il avec amertume en s'agrippant plus fermement sur les rebords de l'évier.

Jusque là, il avait toujours réprouvé la conduite de son frère qui se fichait de l'autorité comme de sa première pantoufle, mais il se demandait aujourd'hui si ce n'était pas lui qui avait raison.

Il y avait un cap, une limite à ce qu'il pouvait endurer. Et son "protecteur", la veille au soir, les avait franchis.

Cette révélation mit Stiles tellement en rage, que pendant quelques instants, il surmonta sa douleur comme si elle n'existait pas. Tout son être pulsait d'une colère froide et sourde.

Cette vérité terrifiante s'imposait à lui, son oncle ne l'aimait pas, ne pourrait jamais l'aimer, il ne tenait pas à lui. C'était juste un affreux bonhomme, un persécuteur qui, sous couvert d'enseigner la discipline, battait cruellement les enfants dont il était responsable.

C'en était trop. Stiles, la colère aidant, se dirigea d'un pas vif vers sa chambre. Il attrapa un sac de voyage qu'il jeta sur le lit. Puis, ouvrant son placard, il empaqueta en vrac ses habits et ses effets personnels, il alla chercher le strict nécessaire de toilette dans la salle de bain.

Enfin, il ouvrit en grand la porte d'entrée et sortit. Le claquement sec que fit cette dernière en se refermant fut la dernière chose qui retentit de lui dans cette bâtisse. Sans un regard en arrière, il prit la fuite.

Il ne reviendrait pas, il l'avait décidé.

Portant avec difficulté son sac sur le dos, Stiles arpentait la cité afin de trouver son frère.

Son visage blessé n'alerta personne, c'était chose commune de battre les jeunes gens comme plâtre ici.

L'adolescent se rendit dans les ruelles les plus défavorisées, là où les odeurs d'égout rencontraient celles de l'urine.

C'était un endroit dangereux, les mines sombres des zonards provoquaient l'inquiétude de ceux qui les croisaient. Stiles se faufila rapidement et discrètement entre ces simulacres d'êtres humains.

Il eut le déplaisir de trouver son aîné à son point de vente habituel, son spot comme il l'appelait.

De façon surprenante, le commerce de la drogue dans les quartiers fonctionnait comme celui d'une petite entreprise, et tout y était réglé comme du papier à musique.

A chaque dealeur étaient attribués des horaires de travail qu'il devait respecter,et un roulement entre chaque vendeur était établi.

Stiles marcha vers son frère. Il remarqua que ce dernier avait le visage émacié, et qu'il s'était encore amaigri. Les mains dans les poches de son survêtement, il semblait guetter les passants.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans les yeux délavés de ce dernier lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Eliot plissa ses lèvres en une moue contractée.

Effectivement, avec sa figure amochée et sa démarche chancelante, il ne devait pas beau à voir.

Stiles était malgré tout soulagé de retrouver son aîné. Il était à bout de force, sa volonté seule l'avait poussé à venir jusqu'ici. Son frère dut remarquer son état d'épuisement car il se précipita vers lui. Il prit son sac d'une main et le soutint de l'autre. Puis, il le traîna jusqu'à sa tanière qui était heureusement tout près...

À suivre...

 _Ps: J'adore les reviews_


End file.
